


Always Happy to Rock the Boat with You

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boat Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Its mostly just smut okay, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julian and first person F!apprentice go for a NSFW gondola ride.





	Always Happy to Rock the Boat with You

**Author's Note:**

> Lil NSFW fic based on Julian’s flooded district postcard in Heart Hunter 
> 
> The Italian is just Googled, so some of it could be super wrong or awkward!! Please let me know if you speak Italian and it needs altering "3"

I paced up and down the bank, kicking a few rocks with my leather boot. I thought Julian would have been there by now. I checked the angle of the sun against the rooftop of the market across the waterway; its half an hour before sunset. And I swear this is the spot he said to meet him, but my own paces were the only footsteps to be heard. Just as I was about to give up and dip into the nearest pub instead, I heard the gentle splashing of moving water.

Julian, in a gondola. _What?_ Gods help me, that man is so full of surprises.

“Ciao, mia cara! La luce dei miei occhio!” He greeted me with a dramatic bow as he glided up the bank near me.

“I…What…? I stammered and blinked in confusion.

“What, you speak Latin, but not Italian?” he teased.

“Yes, Doctor Devorak, that is exactly what caught me by surprise. The Italian! Not at all the tall dark figure floating down the channel a sunset.”

“Tall, dark, and handsome” he corrected me as he extended a hand, keeping one foot firmly in the gondola and one on the bank to steady the long thin boat. I hesitated as I placed my hand in his.

“Where did the gondola come from?”

“I will return it by morning, before anyone has a chance to realize its been out,” he grinned and batted his lashes.

“Oi, dios mios” I muttered and grasped his hand, hopping aboard the wobbly little vessel. He produced a decanter of wine and a charcuterie board while I settled onto the bench across from him, close enough to allow our knees to touch. “So, this wasn’t a spur of the moment gondola theft?” I eyed the romantic snacks with legitimate surprise.

“No, mi cara!” His laugh was deep and his grin toothy. “Definitely premeditated gondola theft, tonight.”

 

It was dark before I knew it, and Julian looked as gorgeous as ever with the boat’s small lantern illuminating his angular face. We had been so caught up exchanging stories and laughter over the sweet wine and cheese, roast almonds, sliced figs with honey… It was so rare for us to be able to enjoy a free moment and just bask in the company, I never wanted to let it end. I didn’t realize I was shivering until Julian took off his heavy coat and draped it around me.

“Shall we head in for the night, lovely?”

“Do we have to?” I pouted. He looked at me with genuine surprise.

“Why no, darling, no of course not. Its our night and we don’t have to do anything that we don’t want to do.”

“So then can I do anything that I _do_ want to do?” I blushed as I realized how strange that sounded. The wine seemed to have gone to my head. Julian snickered and kissed my warm nose. The touch tingled pleasantly from the alcohol and cold air.

“What are you asking me, bambolina?” Instead of attempting to verbalize anything again, I leaned in and stole a kiss, hand sliding up his thigh. “Mmm…” he kissed back, tasting the wine and honey lingering on my lips. I teased my tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss and scooted onto his knee, one hand snaking around the nape of his neck. He broke the kiss with an innocent chuckle and gazed down at me with his big gray eye glinting in the moonlight. “Cherie, what has gotten into you tonight?” I chewed my bottom lip nervously.

“Its just so calm and beautiful, out on the water, under the stars… you’re beautiful. Plus, the wine and the fruit, and the Italian, and-” He interrupted my ramble with a gentle bite to my soft bottom lip and a lustful moan escaped me. Julian growled into my mouth and skillful hands set to work loosening our clothes. His aura glowed bright and hot as he helped lean me back onto the gondola bench, his coat padding my back. “Ju-ulesss!” I stuttered nervously as the boat creaked and rocked from our sudden movements.

“Shh shh, trust me, cara,” he cooed, his hot breath already on my thigh. I sighed as he moved to nibble my hip. “I know what I’m doing, I won’t let us tip.” His confident hands gripped under my thighs and urged them farther apart. Oh, he knew what he was doing, I had no doubt at this point. The tip of his tongue was so soft at first, just testing my reaction. I let out a sharp gasp that set him off. He greedily lapped me up, his entire mouth buried into my labia. He purred vibrations against my clit before puckering his lips and sucking lightly against it, sending electricity through my body. I drew my knees up and crossed my ankles behind his head. Anything to pull him deeper. His tongue was relentless, constantly moving and changing pressure. He brought me to the edge of my sanity and kept me there, keeping what I craved just out of reach. The gondola bobbed on the water’s surface under my squirming and shifting weight. “Be still, dear,” Julian reminded me with a tickling whisper against my patch of hair. I whimpered as he pinned my hips down hard to keep my steady.

“Jules I can’t! I can’t, I need-”

“What do you need, my darling?” his voice was low and sensual against my skin, his nose grazing my inner thigh.

“You fucking know! I whined, my head all the way back and staring at the sky, trying to hide my silly, tipsy and flushed smile.

“Mmm, I do know!” he smirked up and me before dipping back under the hem of my dress with determination in his eyes. I nearly screamed as he ran his wide, warm tongue from my perineum to my clit. He hungrily set back to work on my swollen button, moving back and forth and then up and down. The slurping sounds of his saliva mixing with my juices would have been absolutely obscene if not masked by the moving water surrounding us. I was so lost in the wet ecstasy of his mischievous mouth, I barely noticed the long finger stroking inside me until he added a second. Soon followed by a third. I twirled my hands through his auburn curls, holding them back from his face, and clenched my teeth. With three fingers inserted to the last knuckle and ever so slightly scissoring and curling, he twirled his tongue exactly where I guided his lips to. I showered him with profane encouragement and grasped his hair hard, ensuring his mouth stays just where I needed it. His free hand roamed up and down my body, reveling in the sensation of my muscles tensing and spasming with pleasure.

“Oh Julian! Fuck, Jules! Yes!” I practically shrieked when my body released. My walls contracted and fluttered as Julian drank in my last gush, before quickly sitting up to try to stabilize the gondola, since I had gotten pretty close to causing us to keel with my erratic movement. He smoothed down my dress while I laid limp on the bench seat and stretched my shaking legs. Panting hard, my skin was still prickly and my head fuzzy. “Luce de mi occhi” he whispered with a smile, removing his eye patch to wipe down his face with a handkerchief. I watched him in silence, enamored and exhausted, as he paddled us to a small doc.

“What do you say we get a room somewhere, maybe see how much we can rock a bed at the inn?” he winked.


End file.
